


made to be loved

by deepwater_swimmer



Series: Adoration is letting love consume you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's kinda Cursed Child compliant but also isn't you know, Kinda, M/M, Not Harry Potter Friendly, Scorpius Malfoy loves ballet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and so does Scorpius Malfoy, and that's because he is such a jerk on CC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwater_swimmer/pseuds/deepwater_swimmer
Summary: Albus always loved the idea of soulmates, but he was realistic. He is 14 and never received a single mark. He wished he had a soulmate, but he has accepted he probably didn't.Scorpius always asked the heavens for a best friend and they gave him Albus. Now, he had to deal with not having him by his side, but he knew he would be able to do so. (Spoiler alert: he isn't.)// In which the separation Harry put between the boys lasts for longer than canon and Albus has to watch Scorpius decay, without being able to do a thing. Soulmate!AU where every mark and wound you get appear on your soulmates skin.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, only mentioned tho - Relationship
Series: Adoration is letting love consume you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738819
Comments: 35
Kudos: 191





	1. Worship is loving something so much it gives you purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098738) by [eclectickathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectickathy/pseuds/eclectickathy). 



> I just want to let you know that this work might be slightly triggering, There are never detailed descriptions of wounds or explicit self harming scenes but they are still there. Your safety is more important than a fanfic so please stay safe.
> 
> To clarify somethings: Harry is my baby boy, I just love him so much. Yet, to the work I had to go with that stinky ass version of him from the Cursed Child. On this house, we hate Cursed Child Harry, because he sucks.
> 
> I'll post a translation of all the french parts as the next chapter.
> 
> God bless the Staircase Ballet. Shall we?

Albus always liked the idea of soulmates. The idea that there are people out there that have the certainty of love. 

He often caught himself thinking of how it would be to know that you have someone who will inherently love, accept and understand you. He personally never got to see the effect a soulmate has on a person, but he has heard about it. There was one day that James asked their mother about it, after they discovered that uncle George and uncle Fred were soulmates. He was eavesdropping, but it didn't change what she had said.

There are two types of soulmates: the platonics and the romantics, each one having their own uniqueness. The Twins were obviously platonic ones, which, however, didn't make their bond any weaker. The blessing of a soulmate is extremely rare, thus many wizards don't even believe in it, but once the marks or wounds start showing up is hard to deny it. 

Grandma figured it out when they were only 7. It had always been impossible to find George without Fred, so every time one of them got in trouble, the other would certainly be in the same situation. However, there was this one day, when Fred had gotten sick and miraculously hadn't passed it to his twin, so he was stuck with grandma while George went out with Charlie and Bill. They were in the kitchen as Molly cooked when Fred suddenly just screamed. She went over to check him and he showed his arm, cut up on a pretty ugly wound. It didn't make sense at all, he was just playing around when it happened, which left Molly bloody intrigued. Not long after that, the other three kids ran into the house with George crying his eyes out because he had cut up his arm falling off the broom onto a bush. At that moment, everything clicked on Grandma’s brain. Before then, everyone just assumed they were connected like that because they were twins, but there was no use ignoring it now and it honestly made much more sense. 

Apparently, their connection was scarily powerful, sometimes it seemed like they just shared the same brain and the same heart. Albus thought that sounded true enough, especially knowing how there were times that uncle George looked only like the shell of a man. 

Now, Albus wasn't crazy. He didn't crave that heartbreak, he just wanted to have such a link with someone that life would feel meaningless without them. On the other hand, he was 14 and he was realistic. There was no way he had a soulmate or else he would know by now.

***

He didn't show it up, but he was really struggling to find a reason to get out of bed right now. 

Albus opened up his eyes and his curtains were still red. He could listen to all the other kids from the dormitory making their way to breakfast, he, however, just wanted to stay under the blankets until everything was fixed. Knowing that wouldn't happen unless he did something about it and that required getting up and well, doing something, he just tightened his grip on his blankets. 

He missed the Slytherin’s dorms. Gryffindor’s gave the impression of coziness and warmth, but that was only because it had too much stuff for too little space and an abnormal amount of red decor. Right now, Albus would give anything to be embraced by the chanting of the merpeople that could often be heard through the great windows of the dungeons, such windows that caused distorted shadows to be cast all over because of the light passing through the Black Lake.

Perhaps, what ate him the most was knowing that once he opened his curtains, he wouldn't be graced with Scorpius smiling at him as he quietly got ready, but rather the sight of another tiny bed. 

Soon, he would learn that he still has to find a way to keep going as he hears James opening the door after barely knocking. There had to be one positive outcome on all of this and it probably would be James. He never had a bad relationship with his brother, yet he had been much more kind and protective since Albus came back from the hospital wing.

“Hey, dorkus, are you ready for breakfast?”

***

He wasn't, in fact, ready for breakfast. Not that it would have mattered, because James would have dragged him to the hall anyway. 

He got there still fixing his tie, especially because he was still learning how to properly tie it. Scorpius usually did it for him as he chuckled to himself. _“You really are a baby, Al.”_

Albus shook the memory of his mind, crying on the Great Hall was no good. He sat with James and his friends at the Gryffindor table, still not used to not seeing Rose there being noisy and slightly annoying. The perfect Golden girl.

He allowed himself to dissociate as they ate breakfast. James’ friends were loud and juvenile and slightly mean and he could see Scorpius from where they sat and he looked miserable and Albus felt defeated and James’ friends were still loud.

Usually at this time, he would get soft stares and quiet conversations still filled with excitement. It was one day at breakfast that Scorpius introduced him to ballet. Of course he knew what it was, but he didn't _truly know_ it. He honestly couldn't say what he liked most: the complex stories or how happy the other boy would get when talking about it. He could hear about the intricate sets and costumes or how profound the acts were for the rest of his life, if it meant he could see that smile forever. He, however, had learnt that ballets would often end in a tragic way, especially the romantic ones. Right now, he felt like he was in a romantic ballet, dancing around the stairs, Scorpius just slightly out of his reach.

He wasn't eating and Albus couldn't blame him. Scorpius might seem like an introverted, but he always craved social interaction. Since he first got to know him, Albus had realised he was a people’s person. Scorpius loved chatting about anything at all, he would love to talk about the last potions class or the secrets of the universe that lies within creatures. And he liked proximity, he was always happier surrounded by people, even if they were plainly rude to him, because he had enough kindness of his own to fill the void. Most important, he loved contact, often, needed it. Scorpius always had to be in touch with something. Albus had no problems with holding hands or cuddling or simply touching anymore, because he would give anything within his power the blond needed. That's why the sight of the Great Hall broke his heart with no mercy.

Scorpius has been completely isolated since the week prior, when Harry strictly prohibited Albus of any contact. And, unfortunately, isolated wasn't just a figure of speech, there were literal empty seats all around him. He looked down at his food as he pushed it around his plate, big dark circles around his once soft eyes. It ached, looking at him in that state physically ached.

It couldn't possibly be better throughout the day as well. Scorpius only had Albus, because kids were stupid and carried the prejudice of their parents. Now, the kind boy had to be by himself in the dorms, in the halls and in classes. It wasn't fair, none of this nonsense was.

***

Classes being boring were no surprise, but they were at least 5 times worse without Scorpius by his side. There was no chance for him to joke under his breath or simply watch his friend's concentration as he wrote with his elegant handwriting. Now, the only time he could clown around was with James during the afternoon, either at the library or the common room.

Right now, they were playing wizard chess near the fire, because it didn't matter where he was, he would always be merely cold. He wanted to study this afternoon, but something was bothering him to the point of not being able to concentrate and pushing it wouldn't help at all with his anxiety, so they settled down with the game. James was still planning his next move when Albus let out a painful interjection. “Oi! What happened?” James proceeds to move his knight after that.

“My wrist, it's bothering me.” He resisted the urge of scratching himself as he pronounced his move, destroying one of James’ horses. “That's strange, you didn't even hit it.”

Albus was about to answer, but he couldn't keep out the yelp that came out instead. He looked down because it was stinging so much. Nonetheless, nothing would prepare him for the cut appearing on his arm, short but still somehow deep.

“What the fuck?” He heard James whisper and he assumed he wasn't crazy after all. Albus got up and started making his way towards his dorm, feeling that his brother was not long behind. The wound was now about to drip blood over the stairs so he quickly put his hand to press it down before staining the floor in front of his room. “James, open the door please.”

He ran over to the bathroom, pulling some toilet paper as soon as he got there. As he was about to clean it, he let another yelp out and watched a new cut appear. He calls James with a shaky voice.

It hurt, not only the cuts themselves, but also his heart. It was heavy, it was beating quicker now, it felt like it was being compressed to a tiny box. This was all too new for him to understand, let alone explain it with any sense. “James? What is happening?”

“I don't know, dorkus! They just appeared out of nowhere… Wait a second, you said your heart is aching?” He was glad they were alone in the room, because they sure looked desperate and confused right now. “Al, what if- what if it's a mark?”

 _No. No way. He is 14, a mark wouldn't appear this late. It didn't make sense, but what else could explain all of this?_ He must have shown his internal conflict, because James approached him looming over his shoulder. “It could be that, Al.”

Albus was still shaking his head when the sting came back. He had to try and stop it. “A quill.” He ran, James by his feet, for his nightstand, looking frantically for it. His heart had just sunk a whole feet when he finished writing on his left wrist.

**_What's happening?_ **

He looked up to the older one, both of them waiting to see if it was in fact what they’d thought. His heart was just now slowing down, the fast beat being replaced by something else. Anticipation. He heard James gasp as letters started to show up just below the two existing cuts. “OH MY GOD, ALBUS! You have a soulmate!” He muffled it out as his brother jumped around the room and he tried to make sense of what was written.

**I’m sorry. It just hurt too much.**

James was now back peeking over his shoulder, already reading the words written in such a fragile handwriting and becoming completely sober once he did so. “Oh… Do you think they did this to themselves?”

“I- I’ll ask them.” Albus knew he couldn't be direct or else he would scare them off and that would be no use.

**_What hurts?_ **

The worst about this is waiting for the response. Yet, he was already feeling a bit better, his heart didn't feel like it weighed a ton or that it was being squished into the smallest of boxes.

 **The loneliness.** Followed not long after by a much more shaky handwriting on Albus’ left wrist. **I’ll stop now. I’m sorry, really.**

“Oh, man.” With watered eyes, he looked to James one more time. “Albus, we have to figure it out who it is.” He could only nod.

***

This was much harder without Scorpius. By now, the boy would have already slipped a thousand facts and curiosities about soulmates and the link between them, grey eyes shining bright as his voice twirled with excitement. If he had the blond by his side, they would probably have cracked this already.

The thing was he didn't think he would ever be able to talk to him about his soulmate, not with Scorpius. Now, Albus has waited his entire life for a soulmate, when he finally has one, he isn't as happy as he thought he would be. Not when he knows how his best friend is wasting away, almost at his opposite on the Great Hall.

The problem came with the lack of discretion between him and his brother. Maybe if it was only two normal people discussing such a matter on the breakfast table, nothing would have happened, but they are not normal. James’ friends listen and then the friends of his friends hear it. Basically, the word that he has a soulmate gets out. Yet, if he didn't know James had seen it as well, he would be doubting the whole thing himself. 

His soulmate is in total radio silence. There hasn't been not even one sign, nothing. As if it wasn't enough for him to deal with the separation for his best friend, now he had to deal with a maybe imagined soulmate. As the days passed, he settles in with the fact that, yes, he does have a soulmate and meanwhile, the dread in his heart grows. 

He was now stopped in the corridors by people who never talked to him before to be asked about his soulmate. Albus always answered the same thing, that he still doesn't know a single thing about them. It wasn't that it was bad, he did like to be seen for a change. So he just couldn't understand why his heart felt as if it was about to crumble.

***

It hurt and it hurt like hell. 

Scorpius wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for his owl. These days, he usually just does one thing, that being covered fully by his blankets. Under their comfort, nothing can reach him, he is still in his happy life besides Albus and he doesn't have to be alone all the time, it's somewhere he is still able to function. He is still opening the curtains when he hears. “Have you heard? Apparently, Potter has a soulmate.”

He tunes it out. _Pas nécessaire._ No one should eavesdrop and it's not like any news on the Potter family would make him any good. Scorpius takes up a coat and tights it around himself. He loved the Dungeons, he truly did, he just wished he didn't need to go to the owlery every time he needed to care for his correspondence. 

As he made his way to the tower, he couldn't help but be bombarded with comments, each new one becoming harder to ignore. 

“- heard the rumours?”

“A soulmate? Are you -”

“He might be the son-”

“The middle one?”

“His only friend left h-”

“Albus Potter was marked.”

Scorpius embraces himself tighter, so he doesn't lose his feet. _Très mal._ Even if he did slip, he would just think of an excuse. “The floor is slippery” followed by a chuckle, it would work. It had to. _Ça fait très mal._

He was there, just needed to call his owl and that was it. Only calling his owl, that's easy enough for him to do, right? _C'était trop difficile, trop compliqué._ Maybe even if it was something so simple even him could do, he didn't trust his voice to not quiver. _Inutile_. Scorpius would have to find her on his own.

His brain might not be among the clever ones, but it wasn't hard even for him to find his owl. There was one small letter attached to her feet. Getting closer, he petted her. “Hello, mon bébé” Gave her some crackers. “Hope everything is going well.” Found some new paper. “I miss you tellement.” Took his quill. “So does Grandma and Aunt Pan.” Kept the tears at bay. “Tout va bien se passer, je sais ça.” Hid his one ugly sob. “Je t’aime, mon cœur.” Wrote.

_Bonjour, papa. Ça va super, vraiment. Comment tu vas? Albus m’a raconté une histoire très très drôle aujourd..._

***

It couldn't possibly get worse than this. Albus felt like his heart was about to burn its way out of his chest. There was no specific reason for him to be feeling like this so he guessed it could only be his soulmate. And knowing that they are feeling like this makes him hurt even more. Knowing that they have hurt themselves more since that first day, that sometimes he just startles awake with the pain of new wounds over his wrists.

Right now, he can't stand the sight of anyone, so he is wrapped up on a thousand blankets. Blankets that don't feel like his. On a bed that doesn't feel like his. In dorms that don't feel like his. On a House that doesn't feel like his. He would give anything to have something of his own now, to have something that makes him feel like himself.

Times like this allowed him to think and he just couldn't get the whole soulmate bond. How hasn't he felt anything before? Why does he feel everything now? Is his soulmate feeling what he is feeling by himself? Is his soulmate feeling as dislocated as he is, or is it missing someone as much as he misses Scorpius?

He was almost shutting his eyes when it came back. The bloody sting. Albus couldn't just let them do that, he rushed to get his quill and write before they actually do it.

 ** _You_** **_can't keep doing this_**

**I’m sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. I'm just so tired**

**_You can't keep doing this_ ** **_ to yourself _ **

~~**Des**~~ **I’m sorry**

**_Don't apologize, please. Will you tell me who you are?_ **

**You wouldn't like the answer**

**_I can tell you who I am, if it takes some pressure off it_ **

**I know you will hate me once you know. I would if I were you**

**_I don't think I would, but I'm not gonna pressure you anymore_ **

**_I have an idea!_ **

Albus sits up as he concentrates for this idea. He draws daisies all over his right arm, the one that carried the scars. They were Scorpius’ favourite flower, but for some reason it didn't feel wrong to mark them on his soulmate.

**_I’m not going to say “Don't cut the flowers” or smth_ **

**_I just want you to know you're not alone, I’m here._ **

**Thank you, I like daisies.**

***

Albus was tired of this. He was so fed up with all the controlling around his life, it almost felt like he couldn't take a step of his own. Even then he honestly didn't know if he would be able to do so without crumbling to tiny pieces.

All the questions about his soulmate were now catching up with him. The attention was nice in the beginning but now he just wanted to know what everyone had to do with _his_ soulmate. The problem was that sooner or later the rumours would get to the teachers and even if he still wasn't used to it, aunt Mione was one of them. Once it gets to her, it will get to his father and getting to him just meant losing more control.

Times hadn't been hard only on him though. Albus couldn't help but notice how Scorpius showed up less and less to the meals. Of course, it didn't exactly mean he wasn't getting any at all, even if it seemed like it, but rather that the boy has left his routine. Since first year Albus knows that Scorpius runs on his routine and how damaging it can be for the blond to get out of it. He was just staring at the empty place on Slytherin’s table when he noticed James was trying to get his attention. “You don't look so good.”

“I'm alright.” He said as he cut his chicken in smaller pieces. He could see that James just leaned closer, trying to get more out of him. “You're not eating properly, Al.”

“I just don't feel very hungry.” Which wasn't a lie, the distraught in his heart seemed to have expanded to his stomach. How couldn't it when there were so many changes within so little time? ”Al, is it because of Scorpius?”

“No.” He was especially worried about his soulmate, but he couldn't deny how much he wished upon grey eyes and bright smiles over silly chats. “Maybe… I miss him, James. And I'm so worried it hurts.”

“Yeah, he doesn't look so good, but neither do you.” Albus looked over to his brother, he did appear more worried than usual. “Why do you say that?”

“You don't look like you've been sleeping and I already know you're down because of Malfoy.” He pushed the leftovers around his plate as he said it, maybe he thought he had to be careful entering this terrain. “It's my soulmate, they have been getting worse.”

“How so?” James was now paying full attention and Albus knew someone else might be trying to hear it as well, so he took his brother by the hand and headed back to the dorms. He could feel James’ anxiousness so there was no reason to hold it back once they got far from the busyness of the Great Hall. “What gets to me is that the bond doesn't share wounds with the same intensity, so theirs are probably more serious.”

He quickly pulled his sleeves up, letting the faint drawings and the many more scars be seen. He winced at the gasp James let out before pulling them down. “I drew daisies so that they would remember I- that I’m there for them. It didn't really help… They just worsened day by day. There was this one night, they- they seemed almost frantic, so I told them to come after me, in the Gryffindor’s dorm. They stopped answering me all together, I mean they probably know who I am now, with all the rumours.”

“We have to talk to someone, Albus. What if- what if they go too far one day?”

He didn't like thinking about that, because watching how the progression of all of this went, he already caught himself wondering if he was going to lose their soulmate before even getting to know them. “But who could we go after? Anyone would be desperate to spread something about our family.”

“We could go to Aunt Mione. She wouldn't tell anyone.” Albus played with his sleeves, which went over his hands because Scorpius was just taller than him. “She would probably tell Dad and I don't think I can stand any more controlling measures.”

Both boys continued to walk in silence, one trying to not get consumed by the sensation of his heart and the other thinking so hard you could almost see the engines moving. “I could do it, I mean, I could go to her with the question.”

Albus could see how it could go wrong, but what other chance did they have? “I guess we could try.”

“Yeah, hum let’s gather up what we have so I don't blow it up.” They change their direction, now heading to the Defense Against Darks Arts class and since Albus didn't want to waste any time he spoke right after James. “First, they are left handed.”

His brother looked at him questioning so he explained himself. “Their handwriting only looks elegant on the right wrist and that's- that's where the most controlled wounds are.”

“Okay, you know what? I'm gonna write this down.” He saw the older boy take out a small notebook from his robes and speak as he wrote it down. “They stopped reaching out once you told them who you are, even when they are lonely, as they said on the first day.”

He nodded and continued. “They think that, for some reason, I wouldn't like them if I knew who they are.”James looked like pieces were starting to connect on his mind, leaving Albus more curious by the second. “What are you thinking?”

“I don't know, Al. I might be wrong but- I've got the impression that all of these match Scorpius…” James gazed at him over his notebook, he was being apprehensive.

“What do you mean?” It couldn't be Scorpius, he would have known sooner if it was him. 

His brother started listing things as trying to make some sense out of them. “The marks started showing up once the two of you were separated. They are left handed and have an elegant handwriting even when writing on their own wrist. It got worse once the rumours of _you_ having a soulmate got out and when Scorpius started looking the most miserable. They freaked out once they knew it was in fact you. They are lonely right now and don't think you would like them once you know who they are.”

“I don't get it, I- he wouldn't do this, James.” Albus could feel his heart starting to race. It did make some sense, he just didn't want it to be true. “We can't just assume it's him. This is too serious for that.”

“I’m sorry, Al. It was just a guess.” James gave one more read before closing his notebook and putting it back into his pocket. “Let's make the plan then. What should I ask Aunt Mione?”

Albus rubbed his eyes as they approached the classroom, maybe it would look like the tearing and the redness was all a consequence of irritation. “You just have to ask if you can discover who they are without them telling you and I'm pretty sure you can wing it out the rest.”

“Okay, identity and wing it out, I can do this.” They looked at each other's eyes and Albus knew James would try his best and right now, he is sure he has never felt as cared for by his family like this. “Now, you go to your classes, alright? I'll tell you everything in the Common room.”

***

“Hum, Aunt Mione?” James peaked at the classroom as he opened the door, finding his aunt seated at her desk, surrounded by materials for the next period.

“Professor, James.” He knew he couldn't appear as tense as he really was, so he really couldn't miss this joke opportunity. “I'm not there yet Aunt, I'm still a student.”

“Okay, my junior comedian, what are you here for?” She got up and leaned onto her table as he walked through the desks, messing with a quill left over one of them. “How much do you know about soulmates?”

“I know quite a bit, why is that?” The boy decided that it would be better to stop at that distance, or else it would just be too easy for her to dissect him and see that he is lying, even if he was trying his best. 

“Hypothetically speaking, is there a way to find out who they are if they really don't want to tell you?” His aunt now looked intrigued and he knew her too well to not see that happening. “Well, you can look for signs and you would feel when you are near them because of the bond you share.”

Okay, it was now time to wing it out. “What if you already looked at the signs and still nothing comes to mind?” 

Hermione looked more and more interested by the second, like thi was just another riddle for her to figure it out. James tried to play it cool, like it didn't really matter. “The signs usually make it very obvious, so I don't think there is a way to do it without them.” 

They stood in silence for sometime, the big brain of his trying to think of any other harmless questions, yet finding none that wouldn't be alarming so he might as well jump to his final point. “And what if they are in danger?”

“What do you mean, Jamie?” He could see she was trying to connect the pieces so he looked down, she would probably get to see it in his eyes.

“Well, hum, what if they might get hurt?” James knew he hadn't been kind to Scorpius and it wasn't that he didn't regret it before, he just couldn't stand now the image his mind formed of the young boy being so hurt to such a point. 

“Then your bond would alert you, no doubt. The link soulmates share always revolves around putting them together and for that, they need to be alive. Once it senses danger, it will alert the other, especially if they are near each one.”

“So if the bond is too strong, the distance is small? Is that it? Like the closer you are, the stronger you feel the bond?” That would explain Albus sometimes being physically unable to fight the feelings caused by it.

“Yes, that's basically it. Once the bond can reproduce physical pain, it's certain that they are close.” 

He rushed to the door after that, thanking Hermione many times as he did. “I'll see you in the third period, Auntie!” As soon as he stepped out of the classroom, he started filling up pages on his notebook.

***

Albus has always had problems with his anxiety, that was absolute no news. Yet, he might have reached a whole new level of it thinking about his day. If someone had said Scorpius was his soulmate just some time before this, he would be all the way up the walls. However, hearing it now, knowing what his soulmate has been doing it, a part of him really wished it wasn't the boy.

One thing would be knowing that his best friend (and maybe, just maybe, first crush) is his soulmate, that could be immensely welcomed. A whole other one, was knowing that his soulmate that has been hurting themselves so deeply was his blond boy.

What James said had spooked him to his bones. He just couldn't accept that he would have spent 4 years alongside his soulmate and not receive any marks. Looking back now, he doesn't think he remembers one single time the Scorpius had any bruises before, he always appeared too quiet and too kind to get any injuries.

They used to talk about everything, but Albus realised now that he doesn't remember one time they talked about soulmates, he couldn't know if Scorpius even had any marks. Earlier today, he had said that it wasn't right of them to assume, that the boy wouldn't do this, but only Merlin knew how much he could hide from anyone.

When Albus arrived at his dorm, a beautiful owl was waiting on the window beside his bed. A beautiful owl he happened to know. He petted the Malfoy’s owl and gave her some snacks before disattaching the letter from its leg, heart full of hope. He ripped the envelope in a second, quickly looking at the bottom of the paper. He felt his heart deflate as he read ‘Draco Malfoy’ written on an intricate handwriting. Then, after throwing it on his bed, he changed into comfortable clothes because he was conscious of how James always arrived later at the Tower. 

Albus pushed the letter into his hoodie pocket as he made his way down to the Common Room. He found a comfortable seat near the fireplace, something that should be almost impossible at this time of the year. He settled in before taking the letter out to read. It was incredibly rare for him to get letters from Scorpius’ father, he usually only did it on special dates, so he couldn't lie that it made him anxious since it was only the start of october.

“Dear Albus,

I hope you are doing well, even if I reckon you probably are from the letters I've gotten from Scorpius.

It is because of him that I am now writing to you. His latest letters have put concern over my fatherly instincts. He says he is alright and I fully trust my son, but I also know him enough to know something is wrong. Scorpius tells me he is fine, but by each time he writes, he uses more and more French, coming to the point where he doesn't use English once anymore. 

I am aware that he has told you how French is our first language and so it is frequently spoken within our family. Scorpius, however, only reverts fully to it when he is truly upset, which has made me doubt what he tells me in the correspondence.

I am not, by any means, asking you to spy on my son, but I’m worried. I reckon he might not want to make me so with his current situation and that is why he has not been entirely truthful. However, I ask you now to, if possible, tell me what's going on with my boy. I’ll await your response.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.”

Finishing the letter, Albus couldn't help but tear up. Scorpius hasn't told his father. He hasn't told him that they have been separated and he always tells Draco everything. How much was his best friend keeping to himself?

“Albus?” He had been so concentrated on the letter that he didn't see James arrive or even crouch down in front of him. “Is something wrong?” Many things were wrong and he doesn't think he is at the point of being able to hide it anymore, so he felt his bottom lip quiver as he pushed his hand against his eyes in order to keep the tears of going anywhere.

He let himself be embraced by James’ arms, melting into the warmth as he heard a quiet whimper coming out of his own mouth. “He hasn't told his father. He hasn't told anyone that we have been separated.” 

He felt hands on his shoulders now and James softly pushed him to look at his eyes. “We are going to figure this out, Albus. Everything will be alright. Now, come on dorkus, I have a lot to tell you.”

***

Today, he had woken up with an enormous weight over his chest. In his dream, he was still beside Scorpius and none of this mess had happened. He could still feel the hands through his hair as they shared one of their beds, softly entangled as each one did their own thing. The blond boy whispering sweet nothings in French, like he often did.

But now, as he opened his eyes, he was all alone on his Gryffindor bed, assaulted by the thoughts of a self harming soulmate, a completely isolated best friend and the possibility of them being the same person. Draco had scared him even more the night before, because he did know about Scorpius reversing to French. The last time it happened was not long after his mother passed away, the boy was so heartbroken that he couldn't function enough to be able to use his second language. He would just babble incoherent things in English, only being able to form simple phrases in his mother tongue. Now, the thought of the blond being in this state and, this time all alone, terrified him.

Albus thought it couldn't get worse, yet, not only it could but it would. The sight of Scorpius at breakfast should have made him well, but it had just broken his heart into pieces. He had to hold James’ hand when he set his eyes on him. James said he looked way too fragile, but that was an euphemism. The boy looked like life had long abandoned his body, leaving only the shell of whom he once was. Albus thought he had known hurt until that moment. He needed him back to his arms, safe and happy.

After that, he couldn't do anything else beyond observing Scorpius. He could feel James squeezing his hand from time to time, however it didn't help with the tears on his eyes he was fighting so hard to not drop. He watched how Scorpius didn't even move, just stared down at his empty plate, completely hunched and Albus was pretty sure his tie wasn't tied properly. Malfoys don't hunch. Scorpius Malfoy knew how to tie perfectly.

He was about to dissociate when the blond just abruptly stood up and left as his heart took 12 leaps inside his chest. Albus was going to do it as well when he felt James holding him back and he looked at his brother, who signaled to the teachers. He couldn't go, he couldn't do anything or else they would know and if they knew, his father would do so as well and it would only get worse. For the first time in his life, Albus felt completely and utterly defeated.

Against his will, he had to sit there and wait for James, wait for his classes, he had to ignore the visual hurt that emanated from Scorpius. The nausea he was feeling right now kept him from eating but only added up to the growing helplessness he felt right now. He was indeed feeling miserable but this time it was different, there was something pulling him, pulling him to do something.

He was accompanying James when he felt it. The now familiar sting. Stronger than ever before. “Something is really wrong, James.”

“What do you mean?” He could feel the first cut already and the feeling just got worse and worse by the second. Albus held James’ arm, making both of them stop walking. “I need a quill, now.”

James headed to the sill of the stone arches from the corridor, frantically throwing everything out of his pack. Watching his always chill brother behave like that made Albus think he probably sounded way more desperate than he thought he did. As soon as he was handed the quill, he started writing.

**_Please don't do this._ **

The cuts stop for a heartbeat and Albus doesn't think there can be anything worse in the world than what he feels right now. He could feel James tensed by his side, both of them watching his bleeding arm, waiting for an answer.

**Je suis navré.**

Something snapped inside him when he read it. Albus couldn't focus on anything else. The phrase repeating over and over on his head. _Scorpius, however, only reverts fully to it when he is truly upset._ James was right.

“It’s him.” He looked up to meet brown eyes and he knew James had understood. He was glad he had his brother by his side, because he didn't think he would be able to rationalise with the growing despair on his chest. “He wouldn't be in the dungeons, the risk of being caught is too big.”

Albus closed his eyes, trying to think where he could be. Nothing came to his mind but he had an instinct, trying to pull him through a way. He looked at James one more time before deciding to follow it. He started running, allowing the magic pull to take him what he hoped was towards Scorpius. 

Now, he knew James was just by his feet, but he couldn't control the feeling of loneliness of crawling up its way from his heart to his mouth. Albus couldn't feel any new cuts and he didn't know if that made him relieved or even more worried. He was truly scared for the first time in his life, letting the fear inebriate his mind as he rushed through stairs and corridors.

They found themselves in front of Myrtle’s bathroom. Albus was about to turn the doorknob when the door slammed open. 

Scorpius was passing through without even acknowledging them. “Sorry.” His voice sounded so small that Albus felt something break inside him as he held the blond’s wrist.

That made Scorpius meet his gaze and Albus doesn't think he has seen him as terrified as this. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Red rimmed eyes filled with pleading wouldn't convince Albus that day.

He pulled the Malfoy boy with him back to the bathroom as he struggled to get away. “I need to go, please.” He caressed the blond’s hand as he could sense Scorpius’ growing upset by his quickening breath. 

“You are okay, Scorp. Come on, breathe with me.” He held the other’s face between his hands, making him look into his eyes. Usually breathing exercises would work easily with Scorpius, but today he wasn't having any of it. “Non, I need to talk to my dad.”

Albus clung to the very soft accent as he spoke, an accent the blond mostly could hide. “It’s okay, it can wait, don't you think?” He realised that wasn't the right answer as Scorpius viciously shook his head, breath hitching up again and tears threatening to spill over clutched eyes. “Alright, why do you need to talk to him, sweetheart?”

“I need to tell him, Al. Je- I have to.” The boy now reached for contact, hands going all over Albus’ body. His mind was telling him something but his body asked for another, clinging to his best friend. “I still haven't told him, je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire.”

Albus moved his hand to Scorpius’ chest, trying to estimulate him to breathe deeper by pressing down his hands accompanying his own breathing rhythm. Nothing was working because the boy continued to talk more than he managed at the moment.

"I want to tell him, je le voulais. But I can't study. I can't eat. I can't even sleep because of the nightmares. I- I can't think.” Scorp let out wheezes by each pause and Albus felt like maybe he would be hyperventilating as well in no mean time. “Je ne peux pas penser, je ne peux pas.” 

In the blink of an eye, Scorpius allowed himself to cry as he pulled his best friend even closer. Albus could feel the tears wetting his shoulder as hands clutched his shirt the stronger they could. “Please, help me.” He hugged him tight, only then realising James leaned on one of the sinks with his eyes all teared up. Albus let his tears fall after that.

He held Scorpius as if he ever let him go, they would never be able to be this close again, a great part of him feared that may even be the case. They might have stayed like that for only 10 minutes or it could have been hours and they wouldn't be able to know it. Scorpius thought to himself breaking down was exhausting as Albus lowered them both to the ground. Even once his sobs quiet down, they still clung to each other, fearing that the world might crumble down once they pulled apart. 

As Scorpius backed down slowly, his hands made their way to Albus’ hands and stopped in a heartbeat when they encountered bloodied sleeves. He knew what those were, he was the one to put them there. “Désolé, Albus. Je suis tellement désolé.”

“It's alright, we will be alright.” The boy leaned his forehead to Albus’ shoulder once again as he said that. They would be alright. “Je… J'ai besoin de mon papa, s'il te plaît Albus."

Now, Albus wasn't fluent in French, but he was Scorpius’ friend for 4 years… No, that wasn't right. He was Scorpius’ soulmate, he could understand him even if he started babbling in mandarin. “Okay. Okay, we'll floo call him alright, come here."

He looked at James as he got up himself and helped the exhausted boy to do it as well. His brother ran to the door, keeping it open for the other two to pass as they leaned against each other. 

As the trio made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, the two young soulmates felt their hearts healing with each step they took together.

*** 

He was well aware that getting into the tower with Scorpius was going to be a problem, but what other option did they have?

“Please, we need to make a floo call, it's urgent!” There wasn't only pleading on his voice, but annoyance as well, he really didn't get the need for house separation to be so harsh. He could feel Scorpius holding his hand firmly, hiding behind his back almost like a child.

James took a step forward and Albus could see his manipulative mode was on. He and the Fat Lady went on through negotiation and maybe some threats for a long time, making Albus glad they were supposed to be in class right now as everyone else was. Once he realised, the portrait was opening. He high-fived James on the way through it.

“C’est petite… Et trop rouge.” Albus couldn't keep himself from laughing because Scorpius was absolutely right. He guided the boy to the fireplace seeing James go to an arm chair and pick up one of the many blankets from the Common Room.

“Scorp?” He crouched down beside him and looked at him in the eyes, who was already sitting in front of the fireplace. “Is your father home?” He got a nod as a response and that was more than enough.

Albus took some of the powder, throwing it at the fire and saying convicted. “Malfoy Manor!” He shoved his head into the green flames, watching the manor’s sitting room. “Mr. Malfoy?”

The man quickly showed up, looking worried and intrigued. “Albus? What happened?” As he came closer, he started explaining. “It’s Scorpius, he needs to talk to you, but I don't think he can stand over the fire right now.”

Albus watched all colour be drained from Draco’s face as he assimilated what was just said, so he rushed to calm the man. “He is alright! I, I just think he is a little bit tired.”

“Okay, I'll enter the fire then, no problem.” The man was now almost near the fire so Albus got out and sat down. He was faced by Scorpius seemingly biting his fingers as he hugged his knees, James just behind him, making sure he was alright.

“He is going to enter the fire.” Scorpius breathed out, relaxing clearly as Albus said that and his father appeared in the flames. “Bonjour, papa.”

“Bonjour, mon cœur. Ça va?” Albus could still see a little reminiscent of Mr. Malfoy’s worry in his face, but it was almost imperceptible. The Malfoys truly were skilled with masks.

“Dire la vérité papa, je suis tellement fatigué.” 

Albus stepped back so that father and son could have their own conversation. It wasn't even like he would understand the gross of it.

“You do look tired, Scorp. What happened?”

“Je t'ai menti et je suis désolé pour ça… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est ça. Je suis désolé, vraiment papa.”

“It's alright bébé, I just want you to be okay.” The boy looked down at that and Albus couldn't help but look suspiciously at his brother. That must have alarmed Draco, because he quickly spoke again, worry filling his voice. “What is it? What did you want to tell me, bébé?”

Scorpius hid his head in his folded arms now. He came closer to the boy, caressing his back and murmuring. “Do you think you can say it?” He was met with a vicious head shake. “Okay, do you want me to tell him?” Scorpius met his eyes and he knew that was what he had to do. 

“Okay…” He turned to Mr. Malfoy and started speaking as Scorpius played with a piece of wool from the blanket. “I'll start by the beginning. Hum, since me and Scorp came back from the time travel incident, my- my dad has prohibited me from having any contact with him.” With that, Scorpius looked up and stared at him. The blond still didn't know that, but that was something for later. “He changed my timetables and put people to watch me and make sure I was not meeting him. Since I’m from Gryffindor, me and Scorpius haven't talked for a while now.”

Albus didn't know why but he had the feeling that he should be scared of Mr. Malfoy right now. Something minimal had changed in his expression, if you weren't used to the Malfoys wouldn't even see it, but that was enough to make him seem terrifying. He was about to continue talking when Scorpius spoke up, taking Albus’ hand between his own. “J'étais si seul… I wasn't doing good. Et je me suis blessé. Je me suis blessé exprès papa.”

He was certain he saw something feral mist Mr. Malfoy’s eyes, now looking at him. “Albus?” As he heard the soft tone, he realised that all the anger wasn't towards him, but he still feared whom it was so. “Can you please hug my boy for me?”

And that's exactly what Albus did. Although, this time, he wouldn't let go.

***

Albus ran his fingers through Scorpius’ hair as the boy breathed softly to his chest. They were hiding in the safety of his bed, behind the curtains that Albus used to hate so much. He knew that if anyone found Scorp here, the news would get to his father. It wasn't that he wouldn't confront him, he planned to do it and to make his opinion very well heard, yet the only thing he wanted right now was to stay holding the boy he cared so much for.

He felt peaceful. “Albus?” Scorpius called him so quietly he could be murmuring. He had been sure the boy was sleeping. “Are you mad at me?” The blond was now much focused on drawing patterns over Albus’ jumper. 

“No, Scorpius. Absolutely not.” Albus took the same hand that just was on his chest and intertwined their fingers, caressing the blond’s pale skin. “B-But I hurt you.” 

Albus could feel how serious Scorpius was on this, that no simple explanation would be able to take his mind off the idea that he had hurt him. He never wanted the blond to feel guilty, not once in his life. He took time before stripping himself of any walls, letting Scorpius observe all he was. 

“I thought, for a very long time, that I wasn't supposed to have a soulmate, when the entire time you were literally by my side. It just never passed through my mind that what we had was something almost no one gets to experience in their life, because it was that way from the moment I met your eyes. There isn't a single piece of you I don't adore Scorpius, I was just too dumb to connect the pieces.” He watched the top of his head, not knowing that the boy was tearing up, paying full attention to what he had to say. “These faint freckles you have on your nose, how your eyes shine when you are excited, your love for things that are just too intellectual for me to ever understand as you do, your kindness and openness to the world and everything it has to offer, how you make me love life and all its little things… I have always wanted a soulmate, Scorpius, I just didn't imagine the universe would give me someone as special as you.” 

“Albus?” The boy rested his chin on his chest, now looking at him. Albus stared deeply into those grey eyes he had missed so much, he could get lost in them for hours on end and never get tired. They were still red rimmed because of all the tears earlier on today, yet nothing could make them any less beautiful. 

“Scorpius??” He said jokingly. “Can I kiss you?” As soon as he heard that he realised how much he had wanted it in the latest year, they slowly leaned closer somehow. He held the other’s neck as their lips touched. It was like everything was falling into place as they held each other as if the universe would stop functioning if they ever let go.

Albus was certain that this was what he was made for. He was only here to love and be loved by Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the translations, again thank you for reading! Stay safe.

Pas nécessaire - not necessary;

Très mal - really bad;

Ça fait très mal - it hurts a lot;

C'était trop difficile, trop compliqué - it was too difficult, too complicated;

Inutile - useless;

Mon bébé - my baby;

Tellement - so much;

Tout va bien se passer, je sais ça - everything will be alright, I know that;

Jé t'aime, mon cœur - I love you, “my heart” (french pet name);

Bonjour, papa. Ça va super, vraiment. Comment tu vas? Albus m’a raconté une histoire très très drôle aujourd… - Hi dad. I'm doing great, truly. How are you doing? Albus told me the funniest story tod-;

Je suis navré - I'm *really* sorry (the intention is stronger than désolé);

Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire. - I couldn't just tell him;

Je le voulais - I wanted to;

Je ne peux pas penser, je ne peux pas. - I can't think, I can't;

Désolé, Albus. Je suis tellement désolé. - I'm sorry Albus. I am truly sorry; 

Je… J'ai besoin de mon papa, s'il te plaît Albus - I, I need my dad, please Albus;

C’est petite… Et trop rouge. - it's small. And very red;

Bonjour, mon cœur. Ça va? - Hello, my “heart”. How are you?;

Dire la vérité papa, je suis tellement fatigué. - To tell you the truth dad, I'm really tired;

Je t'ai menti et je suis désolé pour ça… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est ça. Je suis désolé, vraiment papa. - I lied to you and I’m sorry for that… I didn't want to worry you, that's it. I am sorry, truly dad;

J'étais si seul… I wasn't doing good. Et je me suis blessé. Je me suis blessé exprès papa. - I was so lonely… I wasn't doing good. And I hurt myself. I hurt myself on purpose dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, I put a lot of work into this and I'm quite proud of how it came out. I have to say that feedback is loved and very much appreciated here.
> 
> I still had some leftover ideas for some confrontations between Albus/Draco and Harry and if you all like it I could still write them later :)
> 
> Fun fact: I used my experiences at my friend's house for the bilingual part. Her mom is Danish and her father is Brazilian (where we live) so they just switch from portuguese, to english and to danish, sometimes phrase by phrase. It's so hard to keep up lmao.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you like it. Stay hydrated and stay safe.


	3. Devotion is fighting for what you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy was known for many things, devotion wouldn't be any of them for the general public. His loved ones had a totally different point of view.
> 
> Albus Potter could say he was annoyed throughout most of his life. Nothing was more annoying than his father at this moment.
> 
> In which Draco and Albus confront Harry on his behaviour towards Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is back! Yeah, I know it took time, a lot of it, but I came back to deliver thy confrontations, my ladies and lords. Now, I have to say that the reaction to this work has blown my mind, I didn't expected at all for so much people to like it and interact with it, I really can't put in words how happy I am with all the kudos and comments, you guys really make my days.
> 
> Anyways, let's get to it!
> 
> PSA: Any wishes to harm Harry James Potter are not my fault.
> 
> PSA 2.0: I love Harry James Potter with my whole heart, just not this evil version of him.

Draco kept the faint smile till the moment the fire ceased, taking any remains of the boys from the Manor. As soon as the green light went out, his face became completely stoic. Seeing his son so drained had taken a complete toll on him.

He had vowed to protect his kid and he had succeeded up till then. He renewed the whole Manor, made all the Dark Artifacts unreachable, brought light into the mansion by constructing great windows and painted all the black with vivid colours, shut down the dungeons, made the place adequate to raise a child and not just to make them human but to make them loved. Draco always did the best he could and his son knew that. Scorpius loved him for that. Astoria had loved him for that.

It would be quite of an understatement to say he was seeing red. It had been ages since he had last felt like this. The scars running through his chest burned with wrath. He tried to keep himself from storming out of the Manor, but all it took for him to do it was one glimpse at the picture of his boy just over the fireplace.

He grabbed a handful of powder and screamed. “Ministry of Magic!”

His mind was in a red haze as he strolled through the black corridors. Draco kept his Malfoy composure and mask perfectly in place. Once he set his eyes on him, nothing would get on his way. He was talking with another Auror and had his back to him. Draco wouldn't undignify himself to ask for attention, he waited till the chief Auror turned to him. He got a glimpse of green eyes and swung his hand.

The next thing he knew, an Auror had him against the wall as others accessed the blood oozing out of Harry Potter’s left cheek. His heirloom ring made a backhanded slap more impactful than intended and Draco wouldn't complain one bit. He couldn't care about the angry stares at him or the hushed comments. They could throw him on Azkaban for hurting Potter and he still wouldn't care because this was all for Scorpius. 

“What the bloody hell, Malfoy?” 

He hadn't even realised Weasley was the one blocking him on the wall, but Draco kept ignoring him in favor of proceeding with his mission. “You better let go of me, because I do not fear consequences right now.” His glare had never left Potter but now green eyes looked back. “Why? Why would you pull apart two perfect friends?”

“I don't know what you mean.” Potter has this air of superiority based on absolutely nothing as he talked with him.

The fake innocent ignorance on his voice made Draco's blood boil for revenge. “Yes, you do. Albus told me you changed their timetables, you have threatened not only him but the teachers as well. My son is in tears because of you. Did you even think about how hurt they would be? How much you would hurt my boy?”

“Albus is perfectly fine. I don't know what makes you think that _your son_ is under my responsibility.” Potter said with a very clear sneer and unwanted attention was now brought on to the exchange.

“What do you intend by that?” Draco knew what that sounded like, he just needed one confirmation to toss out all the self control he had at this moment. The Head Auror gave him exactly that when he said. “Do you even know if he really is your son?”

The only thing he knows is that if it hadn't been for Weasley holding him, Potter would be bleeding again. “You take that back, Potter. How dare you even say that?” Draco could feel the redhead grip soften on him, maybe even him could see who was on the right on this. For a second, he didn't care if his mask slipped, if he looked enraged or out of control, Potter probably didn't have any idea of how much outrage ran through his veins right now.

Draco pulled together his Malfoy superiority air and went for what he thought would hurt the most. “You don't even know your son, Albus trusts me more than you.” Draco saw the other man give a nervous chuckle on that, he knew the blond was right. “Knowing now that you would break his heart just to get the last saying, I get why he wouldn't even reach out.”

It was visible that Harry was growing impatient, making more and more desperate efforts to explain himself, aware that people in the corridor only pretended to not be paying attention. “Bane said that there was a dark cloud surrounding him. I had to get him away from your boy. Everything I did was to protect him.”

“Protect from what? His best friend?” Draco could no longer hide the disgust in his voice, feeling Weasley struggle to hold him as he tried to get closer and closer to the Head Auror. “You know, Potter, I also didn't have a great family role model, yet I used that as a motivation to be the best father I could. You just used it as an excuse to be a shitty one.” 

He knew he had hit a nerve as the other man started shaking. Draco figured that mentioning his family was too low of him, but he didn't care about that anymore. Potter had hurt Scorpius to a point before unimaginable and he still wouldn't acknowledge it, even when confronted with the fact that his own son didn't trust him. He brought up the disgraceful rumours, rumours about his wife, his soulmate. Those rumours tormented his loved ones, simply because of his mistakes as a teenager, mistakes he had done only to protect his family, not knowing how it would harm his future one. How much it had hurt Astoria to listen to such things. _Respire, ma moitié._

Draco backed down, realising there was anything else to say. It wasn't his intention to hurt Potter. It was never his intention to hurt anyone, but the desire to protect his loved ones makes him unwavering. It was hard to see the difference between evenness and cruelty when your heart wishes upon vengeance. Despite that, he wouldn't apologise. If the vengeance was for him, maybe he would do it, but he would never apologise for protecting his son. 

The smirk creeping up on the other man’s face as Draco deflated sent one more wrathful wave through his body. The blonde spoke, disdain dripping from his tongue, as he turned his back on the others, already heading through the path he just came in. “I don't care how the whole Magic World sees you, Potter, you've always been a constant curse on my life.”

Draco was about to get out of the Aurors reach when he realised there was still something on the back of his throat wishing to be let out. “Potter?” For a brief moment, his heart was apathetic to what his words might cause and so he said it, even if he had to do it loudly for the others to hear him. “Have you ever considered that this dark cloud hovering over Albus is you?"

***

They had been spending the morning after finding out the whole soulmate ordeal on the Gryffindor's dorm cuddling, just appreciating each other's presence. Albus himself had just woken up from a nap, still tangled on Scorpius’ arms when he heard the boy talking, barely above a whisper.

“The password is viperous.”

“What?” He shifted on the bed to look at the blond, meeting lazy grey eyes that still gazed at him with sheer adoration.

“The password for the dungeons.” Scorpius kept whispering even though they were alone at the dorm, skipping classes once again. He had told himself they were doing so for convenience, to not get caught sneaking in, but deep down he knew that both of them were too scared to go back to being pushed apart in the real world. For now they stayed in their little bubble.

“Oh, so you want me to sneak into your dorms, is that what I gather Mr. Malfoy?” 

“I- I mean…if you're up to. I miss you there.” 

One thing Albus had missed so much and didn't even realise was the blush that would often consume Scorpius’ features. To be very honest, it wasn't the type of cute flush that people often referred to. It was a violent red that would consume his pale skin in a matter of seconds, leaving the boy literally looking like a tomato. Albus still loved every little inch of it, simply because he would always love every little inch of Scorpius.

Love can be something that grows with time, for Albus it wasn't like that. He knew he loved Scorpius since he was eleven, months only after meeting him. He first realised the crush he had on him the year before this and he would tell himself constantly that it was only a crush, even if it didn't feel like only that. Then, with the recents events, it was almost as if a switch turned, Albus couldn't, physically or mentally, deny what he felt for the other boy. 

Sometimes, he wondered if his feelings were the reminiscent of centuries and centuries of love, nurtured by their past selves, pulled apart by life and brought together by fate. It was almost as if now that he knows they are soulmates all his past selves are yearning to proclaim their love for Scorpius’ soul. Honestly, he wouldn't complain, because he would probably bugger off so much of his next life correspondent to honour his great love like it should be honoured.

He realised, then, the silence that just installed between them and Scorpius’ growing discomfort by that. He reaches a hand for his still red cheek and caresses it, the boy melting into it. Albus inched closer and asked quietly. “Yes or no?”

Scorpius opened his eyes and when his gaze met Albus’ he understood. He whispered back. “Yes.” Albus kissed him once again.

Now, almost a week later, Albus nudged the boy laying opposite of him on the bed as the chandeliers started to light up slowly and softly. He knows he wasn't supposed to be here, but he wasn't minimally bothered by that. If he really couldn't be there, the castle simply wouldn't have allowed him to do so for the past week. It took barely a day for them to find a way for him to sneak into the dungeons.

He thinks Hogwarts somehow knows he isn't truly a Gryffindor and that's why he snakes in easily into the dorms, with the big help of the Invisibility cloak that James kindly handed him after much persistence.

He realised quickly how much he had missed the dungeons. Beds that accommodate two comfortably, great windows he would sit by watching the creatures make their way through the Great Lake, the soft and thoughtful green lighting that always regulates itself to make the atmosphere welcoming to those who need it. Yet, what he had missed most, by far, was waking up besides the blond boy and now he finally had that again.

They patched Scorpius back up throughout the week, slowly and calmly. Albus knew they had to take day by day and that's exactly what they did. Most days were decent, little progress is still progress right? The good days became more and more frequent with time, Scorpius’ long missed smile lighting up Albus’ whole world. His routine is put together again piece by piece. He slowly gets back to eating in the Great Hall. The black circles around his eyes start disappearing as his sleep schedule gets better.

However, bad days feel even worse when they are surrounded by good ones. Nightmares were pretty much routine at that point. In the beginning, Scorpius hardly ever would have one full night of sleep, waking Albus up with soft whimpers and scared gazes once he set his eyes on him. Sometimes, though, the boy would wake up in full panic, sobbing his eyes out. Albus, in desperate attempts to calm him down, would reach out and try to get a hold of him. That had been the worst thing he could ever do. Scorpius needed comfort, but it had been barely a week since they were reunited and right after those nightmares he was sure that his mind was only playing a trick on him, wearing out of his need for Albus to torment him with illusions, leading him to cry out pleads of distance in french.

While they were spending every free time together, they were still in full secrecy. Scorpius could try to hide all he wanted, but Albus knew he still was upset by being underground. He really couldn't blame the boy, no one should have to hide what makes them happy. 

In spite of that, he was aware that not hiding would only cause them to be pulled apart once again, if they kept low they would still be able to be together even if not throughout the whole day. They made the best of the times they were together with rebel plans and uncontrolled clinging. 

“Did you know?” Albus asks with his sleepy voice as his boy sits up and stretches.

“What do you mean?” While he rubs his eyes, Scorpius speaks normally, only then remembering Albus of the improved Silencio they had cast the day before.

“That you had a soulmate I mean?” He continues as he himself sits up. 

“Oh, I certainly did. I got so many marks as a kid.” Albus was sure surprise was visible in his eyes. It had been crossing his mind, what Scorpius' experience with soulmates has been. He couldn't help but ask. “How come I never got any before, then?”

“I think it wasn't that you never got any marks, but rather that you were so active you didn't even notice it. I was a lonely child, Albus, I would rarely get hurt. You on the other side.” He doesn't think Scorpius intended to, but there was a sadness to it. Albus never really thought of the reason why he was such a quiet boy, but it made sense that he just grew up not having anyone to talk other than himself. He imagined tiny Scorpius playing by himself, creating his own little world, using imagination to compensate for the isolation. 

Someone had to bring the mood up so Albus said with his most playful voice. “Try growing up with a thousand Weasleys, I was bound to get hurt.”

“Trust me, I know. My parents were genuinely scared. Imagine, two young parents living alone with their quiet child that looks like he has been run over by a truck.” Scorpius chuckled at that and Albus couldn't help but join him. “I think my marks started showing up when I was- what one? It would all be normal bruises you get as a kid playing with others, but I didn't have any other kids to play. The worst you might have got were gardening cuts or maybe some scraped knees and hands from flying. Yet, you always had them your own, so I guess you just never realised it.”

“That makes sense, I was always hurt somewhere. Perks of having an older brother to put you in trouble. When something I didn't remember about it showed up, I just guessed it was something I hadn't realised when James like pushed me into the bushes.” The laugh Scorpius let out ringed throughout the world, at least that was Albus felt, as if his smile lit up his whole world. Scorpius talked as he crawled his way to the other side of the bed, to Albus’ arms. “He was that bad?”

“Oh, a total nightmare. Not that he isn't now, but it was so much worse back then.” As the blond laid his head on his chest, Albus felt in peace. He held the boy closer as they set in with the comfortable silence. 

When he was younger, he thought silence was overrated, that was until he met the Malfoys. The family had an almost mute dynamic. What fascinated Albus was how their interactions felt almost like a planned dance, not as in they calculate everything they do but rather that they simply know the others too much that they could guess what they would do without any words said. Silence was just in between the many things Scorpius taught him to love, but right now he had to break it or else this question would burn his insides. “Did you ever think it was me?”

“Well, I wished it was you. And I guess, sometimes I suspected it was.” Scorpius kept still as he said it, only moving his hand to connect with Albus', whom for some reason was whispering again. “Ho- Why?”

“Did I ever tell you my parents were soulmates?” Albus actually searched through his mind and he didn't remember Scorpius ever mentioning it. However, it did make sense. Albus had rarely seen his parents together, but on the times he did, their connection had obviously something different about it, something special. Yet, he doesn't think his brain would be able to connect the pieces by itself, so he was honest when he said. “No, I- I didn't know that.”

“Yeah, they were.” The blond looked like he was lost in his own mind, travelling through his childhood memories. A soft smile appeared on his face as he continued. “So, I grew up knowing how a soulmate makes someone feel and I don't know, I think you always made me feel like that. I couldn't just assume that it was you so I hoped upon it, I hoped that I made you feel like they did.”

Now, Albus doubted anyone could ever feel as amazing as Scorpius made him feel.

***

As Albus was about to enter his next classroom, he heard someone calling his name. The Gryffindor Prefect was just now reaching him and he held his books closer. This couldn't be good. “Headmaster Mcgonagall wishes to speak with you. Immediate effect.” The older boy waited uncomfortably after delivering his message, Albus realising that he would have to be escorted to her office.

He braced himself as they made their way through the corridors. They knew. It could only be that. Albus wanted nothing else other than to run into Scorpius’ arms at this second, he feared he wouldn't be able to do so after what went on there.

They approached the spiralling entrance and the Prefect backed away after saying the passcode, this was a path Albus would have to do on his own. Before making his way, he turned to the older boy and asked. “Can you let Scorpius Malfoy know I’m here? He is on History of Magic right now. It would be nice if he was aware of this, I mean if you manage to see anyone from Slytherin.” The boy said he would try, but no promises. That was enough for Albus.

As he climbed the stairs, he intertwined his hands in an attempt to make them stop shaking. Many things had passed through his mind, but he didn't expect to see his father physically there. Albus wasn't proud of it, but his heart plummeted as his eyes met green identical ones. He shouldn't, but he feels ire sets all over his heart. With all the kindness he can find inside at the moment, he greets the headmaster. Unfortunately, he has to acknowledge him as well. “Father.”

He sees his father waiting for him to get closer. He doesn't do so. “I've come here to talk to you about the Malfoys.” Albus doesn't even try to fake surprise, it's not worth it. He can feel the annoyance in his father’s voice and he is just so tired. As he looked at his father, he couldn't help but notice the gash all the way through his cheek, looking some days fresh. Was it wrong of him to not be worried about it? “Why have you contacted Mr. Malfoy?” Was it wrong of him to be happy about it?

He couldn't contain the sneer under his breath as he talked. “Not that it is any of your business, but it was for Scorpius’ sake.” It was almost as if all the events from the past weeks dumped themselves over him all again and he was under so much pressure he shaked from head to toes.

“First, watch how you speak to me, I am your father. Secondly, are you still in contact with him?” Albus could see Mcgonagall pretending to not pay attention at her desk from his peripheral view and he wondered if she thought his father was being as much of a jerk as he did. He wondered if she would advocate for him and Scorpius if she could. He hoped she would.

Maybe he should feel guilty for treating his father like that, for feeling that about him. Yet, he has no guilt, not one bit. “Yes sir, I am.”

“I have strictly prohibited you of it. You will stop with this nonsense this same day.” 

That made Albus' blood bubble up in fury. He could hear how his voice had raised drastically as he pointed at his father. “Nonsense is what you're doing! There is no reason to pull us apart. You are just doing that to be cruel.” And what made him even angrier is that Harry simply didn't care. He was only 14, he shouldn't know what heartbreak looks like, Scorpius shouldn't know what it feels like. His father taught them that and he didn't even care.

“You are being so dramatic, Albus. I know what is best for you and you will do as I say.” His father probably sounded hysterical, but Albus couldn't really tell because it's been almost a year since everything that left his mouth sounded like madness to him.

“It's not the best for anyone!” Albus didn't mean for his voice to quiver, he was just so angry. “I’m not your property, I’m your son!”

“You are being so immature, Albus.” Maybe he knew Albus was on the right side of this. Maybe he knew he had no arguments, because what he wanted simply made no sense. With every word that left his mouth, Albus got more and more annoyed. “I don't get why you are so attached to this boy. Why do you feel this need for him?”

“You will never understand. You know why? Because you don't have a soulmate.” Albus watched his father’s expression change from annoyance to incredulity. He could feel how Mcgonagall was now actively watching them and he was just so tired of feeling judged by everyone his father managed to manipulate. He couldn't keep himself from bursting out as if the wrath within would burn its way out into a fire tornado. “You don't know true love, you just merged into this shell of a man from the expectations everyone had from you. You never get over yourself, you'll never be able to love anyone more than the image of the Saviour you are so attached to. But you know what father? You don't save anyone anymore, you only mess them up.”

“I will not tolerate you disrespecting me for that supposed-Malfoy boy.”

“You know what?” He was now looking his father directly in the eyes and he finally did step closer. Too close. The distance between the two of them was the perfect one for Albus to point his finger at him, to diminish him as much as he felt diminished in the last weeks. He didn't raise a hand. “You're filled with prejudice, and it disgusts me. I preferred when you were the absent father of always, because back then I didn't have to be so ashamed of my own name.” He watched the exasperated look on his father's face with complete amusement. He probably shouldn't feel like this, but it felt good. “I will not follow your orders and you can go back to being an Auror now, that should be something you can do somewhat right.”

Maybe he appeared confident as he turned his back on his father and stepped out of office without being dismissed, Albus, however, felt drained as he made his way down the stairs. Once he reached the pathway, his eyes immediately met grey ones. In a blink, Albus couldn't help but float to Scorpius. “What happened, love?”

Albus just shook his head as he got closer to his boy. “Al, what are you doing?” He rested his forehead on Scorpius’, breathing deeply and ignoring every single thing around him other than the blond that held his heart as the most fragile treasure to ever exist. “We are in the middle of the corridor, love.”

He opened his eyes and let himself drown in an ocean of grey, calm and loving waters. He knew there were people around him and he didn't care one bit for anything other than the heart beating in front of him. He intertwined their fingers, caressed his hand with the softest touch possible. It was going to be okay, he saw being said with a loving gaze. I adore you, he responded with his most sincere eyes.

It shouldn't be, but to keep holding Scorpius' hand as they made their way through the corridor was probably the most courageous decision Albus ever took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the end... for now. I got so invested on this universe that I can't stop thinking about the characters and their own stories, so I plan to make a series out of this work. I already have ideas and structured plots for two characters and I literally have no idea when it's coming out, but it shouldn't take too long because they will probably be (actual) oneshots. I do have to say that I really like what I'm doing with them so maybe keep an eye out!
> 
> Once again, I can't thank you all enough for reading this, all your comments have been appreciated and will always be!
> 
> Stay hydrated and stay safe, loves!


End file.
